


Family

by dabs_into_oblivion



Series: gendrya [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabs_into_oblivion/pseuds/dabs_into_oblivion
Summary: Post 8x04. Fix-it.





	Family

She's riding north, mostly because of some things the Hound said. One of which was, "Even if you don't care what anyone else thinks, he does, and sometimes love is about caring about what someone else cares about." After which she told him to fuck off and kicked her horse into motion so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes anymore. He knows her too well. He was supposed to die, when she left him.

She's been riding all night, and she comes up on Winterfell in the rosy light of morning; she doesn't expect anyone to be awake, and sure enough, the guards are dozing at their posts. She wonders where he sleeps, if they've given him a room now that he's a lord, but she finds him in the forge, and it's almost like none of it happened and she's just a girl asking for a weapon.

She takes a deep breath and steps forward, letting her boots make a "thud" on the floor.

He spins, dagger outstretched, before he locks eyes with her. Slowly, he lowers his arms. "Thought you'd gone."

"I did." She walks around the tables, around the piles of weapons and the pillars, until she's facing him. "I'm not your lady."

He shakes his head. "Not in my eyes, but the world wouldn't let Arya Stark, killer of the Night King, marry a bastard."

"I know," she whispers. "Just don't ask me to be something I'm not, please."

"If I ask, leave, and I'll come to my senses," he promises.

She shakes her head. "I'm not leaving you. We're family, remember?"

"Family," he repeats, letting his forehead rest against hers.


End file.
